What to do when all goes wrong part 3
by ThedarkSXg
Summary: part 3 of the L.C. saga.


What To Do When All Goes Wrong

Part 3

Hi. Welcome to the first story wrote by the real TheDarkSXg. All the others that have been written were wrote by Willis and someone you will get to meet in this story. I would like to personally thank them but seeing I'm being chased by the Digipolice and stuck on the moon of the Digiworld quite frankly I can't. Well anyway back to the story that was interrupted by the soft heart of the last writer.

"We've been walking for hours," complained Davis.

"No we've only been walking for 10 minutes," replied Yolie.

"Well lucky for you, you have Halsemon to ride on," argued Davis.

"Well why doesn't Veemon Digivolve so you can ride on him?" asked Yolie.

"Because he's asleep on Halsemon you idiot," said Davis irritably.

"Oh year," said Yolie.

"Stop arguing guys. We're nearly there," said Luca.

"L.C. L.C." said Scratchermon.

"Yes?" replied Lara and Luca.

"No. I mean that L.C." said Scratchermon.

"Listen, just call us by our first names if we're both here," said Lara.

"She's right," said Luca. "That'll be a lot less confusing."

"Well. Luca. Firstly, how come she hasn't got her Digimon yes and secondly what if the L.C. she was looking for in Tokyo was you?" asked Scratchermon.

"I'm not sure on both accounts. But if we don't try to find our brother then we may never know," replied Luca.

They walked for another 5 minutes and Davis' complaints and they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Hey! Wait up. I'm only small you know!" shouted the voice.

"Huh?" said Lara.

She turned around and saw a small white Digimon running towards her. As a note of size it was about the size of a dog only standing up. The white Digimon jumped onto Lara and knocked her over. Lara looked it in the eye and freaked. She scrambled behind Luca while he laughed at her.

"What do you think you're laughing at, eh?" asked Lara madly. "That thing just attacked me."

"Yes but I'm guessing that it's your Digimon," replied Luca. "What's your name?" he asked stepping away from his sister.

"My names Crystymon," replied the white Digimon. "And I'm here to fine Lara Collins."

"How do you know my name?" asked Lara. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No," replied Crystymon.

"You'd be surprised how much a Digimon knows about you. Get up and stop freaking out sis," replied Luca. "She's here to protect you from all the evil Digimon here."

"Evil Digimon?" asked Lara.

"Digimon who are trying to destroy us. But don't worry. If she's as strong as I think she is then you're perfectly safe," said Luca.

Lara slowly walked over to Crystymon and picked her up.

"Hey she's cute," said Lara.

"Well now we've got over that dilemma, can we get out of here yet?" asked Davis.

"Well since I don't have a D-Terminal I can't check can I?" said Luca.

"Oh so you're the ones to have these then," said Davis.

He took 3 D-Terminals out of his pockets.

"But I don't know who's the third is," he said.

"It must be our brothers," exclaimed Luca.

"Well? Can we get out of here to find him?" asked Lara. "Also are there any good clothes shops in Tokyo?"

"Yes there are Lara," replied Yolie.

"Yes. I've tracked down Izzys D-Terminal. We can get out of here," said Luca.

"Ok but how?" asked Kari. "The school computers are down for maintenance."

"This is how," said Luca taking his laptop out of his bag. "Everyone ready?"

"Digiportal Open!"

Back in the real world Izzy had finished an exam and was running to Tai's aid. While the Digidestine were in the Digiworld Tai had got shrunk and stuck in a football and Matt had been knocked out and locked in a trunk. Anyway Izzy was running towards the football pitch when, both L.C.s, Davis, Yolie, Cody, T.K., Kari and Willis appeared out of no-where and landed on top of him.

"Ouch!" shouted Izzy.

"Oops! Sorry Izzy," said Davis

"Well if you're really sorry then you'll will get off me and tell me what's going on," came Izzys muffled voice from below their feet.

"Oops. We'll get off now," said Willis.

"Thank you," said Izzy getting up. "Who's this," he said looking at Lara.

"Oh right. Izzy this is my sister Lara, and Lara this is the computer whiz Izzy," said Luca.

"Nice to meet you," said Izzy. "So what brings you on my head L.C.?"

"Hey don't blame me for the positioning," said Lara.

"Calm down sis. I think he was talking to me," said Luca.

"Well why didn't he call you Luca then?" asked Lara.

"Because he doesn't know that my first names Luca yet," said Luca.

"Well tell him then," said Lara.

"Fine. Izzy. From now on just call me Luca, ok?" said Luca.

"Ok, but you didn't answer my question," said Izzy.

"Oh right. My sis and me are looking for our brother," said Luca.

"Yes. He was last spotted in Tokyo, Japan," said Lara.

"But what are you doing out of school anyway Izzy? Don't you have an exam now?" asked Davis.

"Well since it was a computer test I finished in ten minutes," replied Izzy. "Then Tentomon told me that Tai had been magically put inside a football."

"Well that's strange," said Willis.

"Yes it is. Also I had word from Geni that the Digimoon is in danger," said Izzy.

"Back up a second. There's a Digimoon?" asked Cody.

"Yes, but soon no. Geni said some Digimon were planning to blow it up," said Izzy.

Just then a bell rung at the school and loads of kids ran out. One boy with green hair and sporting a red shirt and pale blue jeans, which were artistically torn at the knees with a Digivice attached to his belt, wasn't running but walking slowly along hanging his head. He went past Lara and looked up.

"Lara?" he asked.

"Leo?" asked Lara.

Then just as she had done at the Australian airport she flung herself onto the boy and said,

"I've missed you so much," she said.

"So have I," he said.

"Er, can you fill us in," asked Luca.

Oh, right," said Lara letting go of the boy and looking round at Luca. "Luca, meet your twin brother Leo."

"So this is the person we've been looking for? Oh well this must be yours as well," said Davis handing him a D-Terminal.

"Thanks, but I'm trying to get off video games now," said Leo.

"It's not a video game," said Luca. "It's some kind of device to help us in the digital world."

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Izzys lying on the floor face down?" asked Cody.

"Yes but I was waiting to see how long it would take for someone else to notice," said Yolie.

"Come on, lets get him up," said Willis.

Five minutes and a bucket full of cold water in the face later Izzy came to.

"Hey, why am I all wet?" asked Izzy.

"We poured some water over you," said Willis.

"Well now I've got to get dry so I can upgrade your laptop Luca. I can make it so it takes us the Digimoon," said Izzy.

"Ok. Go ahead. But if you break it you're buying a new one," said Luca.

"Ok," said Izzy. "Done."

"That was fast," said Luca.

"Well it wasn't hard. All I had to do was hack into the Digi mainframe change a few things cross graph the data and presto," said Izzy.

"What? Forget it. Lets go!" said Luca.

"And what do we do here?" asked Leo.

"Point your Digivice towards the screen and say Digiportal open. It's not…" said Luca getting swept into the Digiworld.

"Where'd he go?" asked Leo.

"Just say the line," said Lara.

"Digiportal Open!"

"OWCH!" shouted Luca. "That's my head!"

"Sorry Luca," said Kari jumping off.

"That's better. Where are we?" asked Luca getting up next to Kari.

"The Digimoon and in big trouble," said Izzy.

"Why are we in trouble?" asked Leo.

"Demidevimon," replied Izzy. And he's not alone."

The Digidestine look up and see every Digimon they had ever faced and beaten including the ones only T.K. had seen were swooping down on them.

"ARGH! What do we do?" shouted Leo.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you," said a voice from his feet.

He looked down and saw a Digimon that looked like an overgrown hummingbird.

"My name is Buzzymon. I'm here to protect you," Buzzymon said.

"Cool," said Leo.

"Well it's time to protect now. You and Crystymon know how to warp Digivolve don't you?" asked Luca.

"Yes," said both of them.

"Well do it now!" shouted Luca.

"Ok,"

"Scratchermon, warp Digivolve to… Tetramon!"

"Crystymon, warp Digivolve to… Goldymon!"

"Buzzymon, warp Digivolve to… Chopmon!"

"Ok, all together,"

"Tetramon, Goldymon, Chopmon, L.C., L.C., L.C., DNA Digivolve to… Triomon!"

"Wow," said Kari.

"TRI BLAST ATTACK!"

A burst of white light surrounded them and when it disappeared they could see a black version of Scratchermon, Crystymon and Buzzymon.

"Nice trick," said Blackscratchermon. "But watch ours."

"Blackscratchermon, warp Digivolve to… Blacktetramon!"

"Blackcrystymon, warp Digivolve to… Blackgoldymon!"

"Blackbuzzymon, warp Digivolve to… Blackchopmon!"

"Blacktetramon, Blackgoldymon, Blackchopmon, DNA Digivolve to… Blacktriomon!"

"Oh boy," said Kari.

"All right, hit him with TRI BLAST ATTACK!"

"BLACK TRI BLAST ATTACK!"

BANG! The same light surrounded them but this time it was black and white. When the dust cleared the Digidestine separated and looked around them. Scratchermon was lying on the ground unconscious with Luca.

"Ok. Armour Digivolve!" shouted Kari.

"Veemon, armour Digivolve to… Flamedramon!"

"Hawkmon, armour Digivolve to… Halsemon!"

"Armadillomon, armour Digivolve to… Digmon!"

"Patamon, armour Digivolve to… Pegasusmon!"

"Gatomon, armour Digivolve to… Nefertimon!"

"Tentomon, warp Digivolve to… Megakabuterimon!"

"Everyone attack NOW!" shouted Kari.

All the newly Digivolved Digimon attacked but the black Digimon defeated them by fusing there attacks and blasted them.

"Now, time for my brother," said Blackscratchermon.

He ran over to the unconscious Scratchermon and attacked him and Scratchermon flew through a bright light.

"Oh no. He's been sent back to the Digiworld via a portal Geni set up for us," said Izzy.

"Oh, a smart one eh? Well then you'll know what'll happen if you all go through it won't you. Go on. Enlighten us," said Blackscratchermon.

"Why should I?" asked Izzy.

"Because if you don't then we'll blast Tentomon here to the sun never to return," said Blackcrystymon.

"Izzy…" said Tentomon in a worried voice.

"Ok. We'll go through and get blasted to a set place in the Digiworld and the portal isn't open there so we can't get back," answered Izzy.

"Ok. Blast him back to the Digiworld," said Blackbuzzymon.

"My pleasure," said Blackscratchermon and with that he threw Tentomon into the portal.

"TENTOMON NO!" shouted Izzy. "Good luck guys"

And with that he jumped through the portal.

"Ok. And what about the rest of them?" asked Blackbuzzymon.

"Leave them to me," said Blackscratchermon.

Blackscratchermon went around picking the Digimon and Digidestine off the ground and throwing them through the portal saving Kari till last. He waited.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Blackcrystymon.

"I'm waiting for him to wake up," answered Blackscratchermon. "Get ready to change the co-ordinates for after we throw her away."

"Got it," said Blackbuzzymon.

Just then Luca came to. He looked up and saw what looked like Scratchermon holding Kari.

"Bye-bye Kari," said Blackscratchermon.

"NO!" shouted Luca.

"Quick change the co-ordinates," shouted Blackcrystymon.

"Done," shouted Blackbuzzymon.

"Bye L.C. my good friend," said Blackscratchermon.

And with that they jumped through the portal and the portal disappeared, leaving L.C. stuck on the Digimoon.

Look out for part 4 of this saga. Yours sincerely,  
TheDarkSXg.


End file.
